


It's a kind of Magic

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: Dadaroma, MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: #tsuzuku, #tzk, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, AoiKai, Hogwarts, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Magic, aoi - Freeform, dadaroma - Freeform, past reituki, reita - Freeform, ruki - Freeform, sakai - Freeform, takashi - Freeform, the GazettE - Freeform, tomo - Freeform, tomokashi, tsukoi, tsuzukuxkoichi, uruha - Freeform, uruki - Freeform, yune - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: This started out as a series of drabbles but I guess now it's a whole story :')Lots of jrock people are included but it's mostly focused on The GazettENew chapter every week ^^





	1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts is a big school, with a big yard, a forest and a big castle. And just like every other medieval styled castle this one has towers. Many towers actually but the three highest towers are the Astronomy, the Ravenclaw tower and of course, the one and only Gryffindor tower. The inside is a beautiful place indeed. Colourful and yet sophisticated. The entrance of Gryffindor's common room is made of stone and has portraits of many great artists and wizards, and each one of them is something entirely new. It's a wonderful sight indeed. There's only one small tiny bit of a problem....

"Please let me in, please~"

"For the last time mr Tanabe! I am the great guardian of Gryffindor. I can't just open to anyone who doesn't know the password." Said the well known _'Fat lady'_ to the student from Hufflepuff who had been waiting there for over an hour.

"Come oooon fat lady" The boy whined. "You know me for five years now. You know I'm not a bad guy! Can't you make an exception just this once?" He tried

"No means no! And it's not very polite to disturb a lady so much young man, where are your manners?" Said the lady behind the canvas with a huf as she crossed her arms over her chest causing Yutaka to sigh for about the 10th time. He was about to lose all hope when the entrance finally started opening as the portrait moved only to reveal another teenager. Rather short, with messy (but styled) hair and grey eyes. "Yuta-kun!" He exclaimed with a smile only to recieve a grumpy look from the other boy. "What's with that face?"

"Don't Yuta me! I've been waiting for over an hour out here Takanori! What have you been doing anyway?"

"You know...stuff..."

"Such as..?"

"Well, you didn't expect me to attend this year's sorting ceremony with un-washed hair, did you?" Said the Gryffindor rather casually only to see his friend getting more irritated.

"TAKA-"

"Alright fine! You can kill me later. Let's just go" Said the boy in red and grabbed the other's wrist who rolled his eyes at him as they made their way to the great hall.

* * *

 As soon as they reached the hall, everyone was already gathered.

"Great. Now we're late" The brown haired scoffed.

"At least we won't have to wait"

"Yeah, good luck finding seats." said Yutaka as they moved through the crowd, making their way to each houses tables and of course not managing to pass by the Slytherin table without being noticed.

"Late again, aren't we?" Said a green clothed student with a tiny smirk, ash blonde hair and a bandage hiding a big part of his face.

"Shut it Akira" Takanori replied and took his place at his own house's table. Thankfully Gryffindor Hufflepuff's tables were next to eachother so they could still talk and not get bored as hell.

"So," Yutaka started "aren't you excited about the newcomers? I sure am!"

"No offence but, the idea of mindless eleven year-olds joining my house doesn't really excite me" Takanori replied in a bored tone making the other one roll his eyes for about the sixth time that day.

"You used to be a mindless eleven year-old too you know"

"Well not anymore"

"Yeah, I guess the eleven year-old part has changed" said the Hufflepuff in a sarcastic tone, hinting the other's height.

"Oh fuck off."

Yutaka was about to continue but the sound of professor Sakai's voice stopped his intentions. The man who was standing in the middle of the hall, surrounded by his fellow teachers, stood up. "As the principal of this school, it is my pleasure to welcome you all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...."

"Yeah yeah not interesting" Takanori murured to himself. God he hated those speeches.

"I am happy to inform you that this year is extra special, as a few senior students will be joining us after moving school."

"I'm interested" Said the blonde a playful grin on his lips only to recieve a chuckle from his friend across him.

"First we shall start with..." The principal put his glasses on as he read the scroll he was holding. "Siroyama Yuu" He announced as a black haired young man stood up and took a seat on the ceremonial chair, his eyes immediately landing on the Hufflepuff student in front of him, making Yutaka's cheeks slightly burn and his lips unconsciously form a smile that the other one warmly returned. Then one of the older Witches carefully placed the sorting hat on top of the boy's head.

"Hmmm let's see.." An unusual voice started in a low tone. Well, not so unusual for the Hogwarts students but for Yuu a talking hat wasn't something he was used to even though he was a wizard. "I can see your talent and peace of mind..." the hat continued. "Aaah yes, you are a perfect Ravenclaw!" The hat announced and the ravenclaw students applauded. They seemed pleased with their new companion. Yutaka applauded as well something that didn't go un-noticed by his friend who gave him a wink.

He then turned to look at the new Ravenclaw student. "Not bad" Said Takanori after quickly scanning the other.

"I know right!" Yutaka exclaimed excited as the principal returned his eyes on the scroll to announce another name. "Takashima Kouyou" Said Sakai as another male who seemed to be in the shadows all this time stepped into the front and took a seat as if that was his everyday routine. This one especially didn't escape the Gryffindor's eye-scan. He had light brown hair, big lips and about 80% of him was just his legs but damn those legs

The elder Witch placed the hat on his head which got to work right away: "This one's tricky. I see many personality aspects...could you perhaps be a Slytherin?"

Said the hat and Kouyou's eyes traveled to the Slytherin table and more specifically to Akira who gave him a glare of disapproval and shook his head. The teen simply turned his head away which irritated the Slytherin student even more.

"maybe....not" the hat continued and Takanori released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Hmmm...oh I think I know exactly what's the best house for you...." Said the sorting hat once again and even though Kouyou couldn't care less, Takanori had his fingers crossed.

_Please be a Gryffindor please be a Gryffindor please be a Gryffindor please be a-_

"Ravenclaw!"

_Of fuckin' course!_

* * *

The rest of the ceremony continued smoothly and soon every newcomer had found a house. All the students were now heading back to their dorms, Yutaka and Takanori having their typical goodnight chat. That was at least until a certain ravenclaw passed by and Yutaka had to _'excuse himself'_ before leaving his friend's side and running to the new student.

"Hey!" The Hufflepuf exclaimed, making the other turn around and notice him. 

"Hey" The new student replied with a gentle grin as he approached him.

"Siroyama right?" The boy asked with a smile and the other raven haired seemd slightly taken aback that he remembered his name. "Aah..just call me Yuu." He replied as his smile grew wider. Well that made two of them as Yutaka offered a handshake. "I'm Uke Yutaka, but my friends...uh.. friend calls me Yuta. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

Takanori sighed and decided he wouldn't wait for his friend anymore. "Seriously I don't get what's the big deal about this-" He stopped. His grey eyes caught a slim silhouette walking towards the stairs. "....new guy..." he said to himself before rushing forward to reach up to him. "Oi! Ravenclaw!" He shouted and for the first time today managed to get the other's attention.

"...me?" The other boy asked as he turned to face him and fuck he was taller than Yuta. Whatever. It was time to finally hold a normal conversation with that guy.

"Your symbol is stupid you know." _Wow real smooth Taka._

"Uh....huh?"

"Your house is called Ravenclaw but your symbol is a duck"

Kouyou just raised his eyebrows at that remark. "I know I'm a newcomer but I can assure you the symbol is an eagle" Said the teen now giving the other almost his _full_ attention.

"Whatever you say ducky." Takanori replied and he had seriously no idea why he just said that....probably because of those lips....What? They were big and juicy give me a break!

The brown haired male just shrugged and turned around. "Whatever, I know I shouldn't pick up fights with dwarves" He said as if nothing really happened and oh he was so dead.

"Who are you calling a dawrf you edgy scum? I happen to be one of the most skilled wizards around here!"

"Will chibi do better then?"

"I'm not a chibi!"

"And I'm not a duck. Anyway, I better go fix my stuff but our little talk was...amusing...Takanori-kun." Said the boy. The mention of his name sent a heat to the other's face. "You...how?"

Kouyou shrugged "I heared your friend call you that. Goodnight" Was all he said before walking up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Goodnight...Kouyou..." The blonde murmured to himself and smiled at his thoughts when a certain Hufflepuff desided to scare the crap out of him.

"Here you are! What have you been doing?" Asked Yutaka as he looked at his friend, then up to the stairs to see someone leaving. "Hey isn't that the new guy? Wow. He's way taller than you."

"Will you shut up?!?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Taka we're going to be late!" An excited brunette exclaimed while forcefully pulling his best friend by his wrist as they made their way to the school field.

 

"Ok but slow down, you're going to break my arm!" The Gryffindor complained as he followed the other. Not that he had a choise really. "I still don't get it. Why are we wasting our free time to watch the qualifying of the Ravenclaw team."

 

"Because as a good Beater it is my duty to analyze my opponents in order to protect the honour of my team by not letting any bludgers get past me." Said the taller one in a serious tone. Something quite unusual for him. Not that it lasted long as barely two seconds later his face was back to the usual happy go lucky mode as he smiled and said: "Besides Yuu is going to be there too~"

 

Takanori only rolled his eyes at that. He should've seen it coming. "Yuu? You mean that new guy? What are you guys best buds already?"

 

"Jealous?" Yutaka teased

 

"Like hell I am. You know, unlike you I've got better things to do than to moon over some bastard in blue." The dark blonde said as he crossed his arms over his chest and was only met by his friend's wicked grin.

 

"Unless it is some really tall brown-head bastard in blue..." 

 

"Sorry, what was that?"

 

"Nothing~"

 

* * *

 

"Don't worry, this shouldn't last longer than an hour" Said Yutaka as he made himself comfortable on the Quidditch stand.

 

"An hour?!" The other sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't belive I let you get me into this Yu-"

 

"Yuta!" A voice called making both of them turn their heads to the left only to be greeted by the so called 'Yuu'. The brown haired got up, rushed to his side and hugged him?! Takanori rolled his eyes at the sight. And where did 'Yuta' come from? They knew eachother for like three days. 

 

"Aren't you two getting a little bit too friendly?" The teen complained.

 

"Don't mind him." Yutaka said to the other, his grin never leaving his face. "He's just jealous"

 

"Because I am the only one around who has a brain? Oh yeah, I'm so jealous" he stated, his words filled with irony before turning to the Ravenclaw boy again. "Besides, aren't you supposed to try and make it to your stupid house's team?"

 

"Oh me? No not really. I'm just here to support Kouyou" He casually replied as he took a seat next to them. "He was the best seeker in our previous school"

 

Wait. "What?!" The shorter one exclaimed as he stood up and looked at his friend with a 'You knew about this look' and only got a stupid fuckin' smile in return. Typical. He just accepted his fate and sat back down. He secretly kinda hoped for the Ravenclaw to be there. Not that he'd ever admit that of course. Oh no he'd be damned before saying anything, especially to his best friend.

"I think it's his turn" Yuu announced pointing at the direction where Koyou stood.

Kouyou looked up to where his friend was sitting, not very surprised to see a certain hufflepuff next to him but pretty surprised to spot a small Gryffindor as well. When they made eye contact he smiled even though the other couldn't see it. The blonde on the other hand only looked away when he realised the other was looking back at him.

_Adorable_

Kouyou thought and prepared himself for the upcoming test. Body lowered eyes focused, hands steadily wrapped around the broomstick.

Takanori watched as the Ravenclaw flew around the field. His movements so fast yet so gentle and flawless. It was a true wonder to the eye really and when the golden snich was released the man all but dissapeared. They were both moving so fast it was almost impossible to see them. Suddenly Kouyou stopped and everyone wondered why until he raised his hand and things were clear.  
He caught it. So freakin fast not even 10 minutes had pass yet. Both Takanori and Yutaka froze at the sight, their jaw almost reached the floor.

"See?" Yuu said typically, like he'd seen this at least a thousand times. Well then again, he probably had. "Told you."

 

The brown-haired boy landed carefully and walked towards the rest of the crowd.

"Alright you're in". The Captain of the Ravenclaw team announced. "But I'm warning you during a match it'll be much more difficult."

"I'm aware" Kouyou replied in a respectful tone. "Thank you"

"Make us proud" said the black haired male as he patted the new seeker's shoulder, then left to join a group of people waiting for him.

  

* * *

 

"Congratulations~!" Yutuka exclaimed happily as he took Kouyou's hands in his own a little too tight. An excited look on his face. "That was truly amazing! And Captain Tsuzuku is not easily impressed but you did it! Too bad you're not in Hufflepuff"

Takanori and Yuu were silently looking at the other two, not with the most happy faces in the world.

The taller boy chuckled. "I apologise. I hope we'll meet on the field soon though"

"Yes! I hope so too!" The brunette was about to continue when he was cutt off by his Gryffindor friend who pulled him away from Kouyou.

"Yes yes we all hope so but you don't have to break his hands by doing so." Takanori said grumpily.

"That's ok. I don't really mind" The taller answered only to recieve a small push from his best friend.

"Yes you do. Shhh" Yuu whispered.

"You're so harsh Taka." Yutaka complained. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"  
That only caused the Hufflepuff to recieve a light hit on the shoulder.

"Don't you dare say that again!"

"Ok chill don't kill me, jeez..."

The blonde sighed. "Nevermind."

"So" Yutaka started as he turned at the two Ravenclaws. "Since you guys are kinda new here, Taka and I were thinking if you wanted to go out all togeth-"

"Wait! I never said such a thing!" Takanori compalined.

"It's ok you can say it now"

"No I won't!"

"Fine fine" The brunette said as he walked up to the others. "We'll just have to go without you then. Isn't that right guys?"

"Fine by me" Yuu replied and Kouyou only shrugged. 

The Gryffindor student crossed his arms over his chest and pouted before letting out another sigh.

"Uh....alright. Where to?"

"How about Hogsmeade?" 

"Sure, whatever. But I'll think about it"

"Hogsmeade?" Yuu asked.

"Oh you're going to love it. Come on I'll tell you how to get there" The Hufflepuff exclaimed as he grabbed the other's arm and started walking. Only turning his head to give a thumbs up at Takanori before walking away.

Great. Now he was alone with the new seeker.

"Uh..thank you for coming to see me today." The Ravenclaw smiled slightly. "It really means a lot to me"

_Thump_

"I...you're welcome...not that I wanted to I just had nothing better to do" The blonde replied casually as possible, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to appear.

Kouyou only chuckled. Takanori was really something else.

"Do you see anything funny Takashima?" He asked grumpily.

"Nope. Not at all." He shrugged. "Well then, see you around, hopefully" The brown haired smiled once more before leaving to catch up with the others.

Takanori slightly bit his bottom lip. Maybe, that guy wasn't a jerk after all. Then the blonde realised he was left behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Then again, maybe he was


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenclow tower. A black-haired teen standing in front of the mirror. He seemed to be in complete loss. Eventually he decided he needed to ask his friend.

"What do you think Kou? Shirt or tank top?"

The brown-haired raised his head lazily from the bed. He was done dressing up long ago and could now have some quality time looking at the ceiling.

"Does it really matter? You're going to wear  your cloak over it anyway" He answered and the other frowned for a moment.

"I don't care it has to be perfect! Come on help me out~"

"Uh....tank top. You've got a nice torso so you should use it if you want to woo that hufflepuppy"  
Kouyou replied casually, sending a dark blush over his friend's cheeks. Yuu grinned slightly bitting his bottom lip.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yup. But he seems at least as interested so don't worry about it."

"Aren't you trying to impress someone yourself?" The shorter of the two started.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well normal people don't really put shorts on during winter" Yuu smirked.

"I just felt like it." Said Kouyou as he got up, not really paying much attention to his friend's wicked grin. "Anyway it's time to go. Get your things."

"Yeah yeah." The black haired rolled his eyes as he put on his cloak. The other followed and they both walked to the door.

"You're still trying to impress. Though I admit I didn't know you had a thing for midgets." The boy teased, desperately wanting to get some words out of his friend.

"Does it really matter?" Kouyou started and looked at his friend. A tiny smirk on his full lips. "I'm wearing my cloak over it anyway"

 

 

* * *

 

  
Yutaka walked towards the exit door of his house. The noticable yellow and brown scarf around his neck and his usual bright smile on his face. Maybe just a little bit brighter than usual.

He was about to go get his friend but was surprised when he opened the door and Takanori was standing right there.

"Oh. Finally you decided to come." Said the blonde and the other's mouth dropped.

"You are lecturing me about being late?" The hufflepuff then placed his palm on the other's forehead. "Do you have a fever or something?"

The brunette was pushed away by his friend who crossed his arms over his chest with a huf. "I just happened to wake up early that's all. You sleep early, you wake up early." Lie. He barely got to sleep at all, too excited for today. Unfortunatelly for him, Yutaka knew better.

"Sure~ I bet you spent the whole night thinking about Kouyou." He stated as they started making their way towards Hogsmeade. The shorter one blushed.

"I didn't! W-why would I be excited to see this jerk? Don't be redicilous"

"Come on Taka I've seen the way you're looking at him. Especially this Monday at the qualifiers"

"I-uh well what about you? You are all over that so called 'Yuu' all the time" The blonde tried to turn the tables.

"True but at least I've admited it to myself, unlike some Gryffindor I know-"

"There's nothing to admit!" Takanori cried out cutting him off.

"Oh we're here!" The brunette exclaimed happily once again pulling his friend forcefully in.

"Will you stop doing that?!" The blonde complained as he almost fell when they ended up inside.

The teen looked around. It had been some time since he'd last come here and was glad to see the place hadn't change a bit. Takanori was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and a deep voice behind him saying:

"Glad you could make it"

He turned around to see Takashima fucking Kouyou standing right there. His face burned red as he pulled away because that was too freakin close and no he didn't lowkey like it shut up.

"W-what's the deal with you, fuckin' creep?!" The shorter complained. But the other only gently smiled. Just a tiny bit that made his heart skip a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Scare me?! I'd never be-"

"There you are!" A voice from the entrance called. Oh great. Yutaka's future husband was here.

The raven haired walked towards them and casually wrapped his arm around Kouyou's shoulder which for some weird reason shook something inside Takanori, making him feel uneasy but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. He just cleared his throat louder than necessary and turned his back to the Ravenclaws.

"Come on you two. Yuta is waiting upstairs". He said with a huff and left to find his friend.

Yuu smirked at the sight. "Jealous type, huh? Well. This only makes things esier"

Kouyou just looked at his friend confused.

"Jelous type? Who's the jelous type?" He asked and the other just sighed at how oblivious his friend was.

"Nevermind. Noone" Oh well. Things would be more interesting that way.

 

* * *

 

  
"Sorry we're late." Kouyou apologised as he took a sit between Takanori and Yuu who was already chatting with Yutaka. The brunette only smiled warmly at the other who took off his cloak.

Wait hold on a freakin second, what is this guy wearing?! The Gryffindor thought as his eyes landed on the exposed skin of the other's legs. This kind of 'length' should be illegal for pants! And were those freaking stockings?! Takanori's face was burning red but he couldn't manage to look away. Away from Kouyou generally. This asshole. It was like he was doing it on purpose! Luckily the Ravenclaw was talking with his friend so he didn't realise he was staring.

"Oh that's alright we just arrived ourselves." Said Yutaka to the taller man before returning to the raven, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "So what'll you order Yuu? Tea or are you hungry?"

The ravenclaw only smiled at the other. "Well, I guess I am a bit hungry..." he started. His dark orbs fixed on the menu in front of him. ".... pumkin pie maybe?"

"Good choice, even though there's nothing like home-made pie. I know just the perfect recipe!"

"Yeah, his cooking skills really saved us from starving to death when we were late for lunch at the hall" Takanori added.

"Really?" Yuu looked at Yutaka again. "I'd love to try that."

"You would?!" The hufflepuff exclaimed happily. "That's great! I can cook for you anytime!"

As the two continued to chat the Gryffindor rolled his eyes. God why did he have to open his mouth in the first place?

His eyes landed back at Kouyou who was looking at the menu himself. The blonde all but stared at the other teen. His beautiful face with those warm eyes. How soft his hair looked and Takanori couldn't help but wonder how it'd feel to run his fingers through it. The way the taller's long fingers gently held the paper in front of him, and those lips. Oh those lips, so full and well shaped, with such a rosy colour he almost wanted to-

"See something you like?" The ravenclaw said with a tiny smirk, his eyes now looking at the blonde whose face looked almost as red as the Gryffindor tie around his neck. The boy looked away embarassed.

"N-no... do you?"

"I'm not sure about the local drinks so how about you suggest me something?"

Takanori blinked for a moment.  
"Drinks? It's freakin' 11 am!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Won't you get something else? You know, like food?"

"Everything on the menu counts as food." Said Kouyou and seemed pretty serious.

Is that guy for real? The grey eyed sighed. Whatever, he wasn't going to question this weirdo.

"Butterbeer is the best I guess..." The teenager offered. Since the other never tried it before he wouldn't know it didn't contain alcohol...not that he cared about the taller's health or anything.

"I see." Said Kouyou as he set the menu on the table before once again flashing that small smile of his. "Thank you, Takanori"

_Thump thump_

Did he just say his name? Like, his first name? God this guy was going to be the end of him. It just sounded so gentle and so nice and so right that the Gryffindor unconsiously grinned himself.

Now it was Kouyou's turn to stare in awe. He didn't even know Takanori could smile, especially so...sweetly. Sure he found the younger boy cute and entertaining but for the first time he felt something. Something more.

"See something you like?" Takanori asked. Now this was his chance to have the upper hand. To be sassy and cool and-

"Maybe" Kouyou answered softly.

And there goes Takanori's 'cool' attitute.

 

 

* * *

  
The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Time flew fast. So many hours passed without any of the boys noticing. It was now 6:00 pm.

"You already had 3 large cups of butterbeer. Now you want another?! I cannot believe you!" Takanori scolled at Kouyou.

"Yeah me neither." Yuu replied. "He usually drinks a lot more"

"More?!" Yelled the Gryffindor so loud he caused the Ravenclaw next to him a headache. "Are you serious?!" Even though butterbeer wasnt the strongest drink, it still wasnt the best choice to consume so big amounts of it. "Do you know how bad this is for your health? How can you be so-"

"Are you worried about me?" The boy cut him off, something between a smile and a smirk on his pretty and stupid face that made Takanori blush again.

 _Yes you idiot I am._ "I... you wish!" He replied with a pout before getting up. "Anyway it's getting late, we should head back to the dorms"

"So soon?" Yutaka complained sadly.

"Yes Yuta we still have homework to do."

"You mean dorm work?" Said the Hufflepuff as he made the typical joke drums movements with his hands making Takanori facepalm and Yuu laugh.

"Wait, you have not finished your homework yet?" Asked the raven-head.

"No mister perfect, we have not! Now get up Yuta unless you want to study instead of sleeping tonight" With that he moved outside, followed by Kouyou.

"Five more minutes" Said the brown-haired teen and closed the door behind him.

The hufflepuff smiled at the other as they were now the only ones on the table. "I had so much fun today Yuu! Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it." Started the Ravenclaw. If he had a chance that was now and he knew Kouyou helped by giving them some privacy on purpose. Yuu was usually the confident and flirty type. He had lots of fans and he knew it. Everyone wanted to be with him and he didn't seem to have any issues but there he was, not able to say a word to his new crush because his heart was beating so fast he thought he'd die.

"Um.... Yuta I have to tell you something. It's important" He started, a serious look on his face.

"Oh sure. You can tell me anything" The brunette smiled, making things even harder for the other.

"I... I really.... I.."

"Yes?"

Oh great it was time for cold sweat. _Ok Yuu you got this. You're the boss. Just take a deep breath smile and say 'Yuta. I really like you. So let's be more than friends'. Good. You can do this. On count to three. One, two,_

"Yuta, I really had fun so let's do this again sometime."

"Oh sure! Let's come here again." Smiled the other and Yuu slapped himself in his mind.

 _Idiot_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
"It was really nice today" Kouyou smiled gently. "And you were right. Butterbeer is pretty good."

  
Why does he always fuckin smile like that? Takanori thought before answering.

"Yeah no shit. I can smell the it in your mouth from over here" He remarked "And yes I guess today was pretty cool. Though now I have to go back and finish my assignment on a subject I really hate." He sighed.

"Alchemy?"

"Yes that or whatever it's called. How'd you know?"

"I figured...why though? It's a really interesting subject."

"Right, really interesting for those who get it. I don't understand shit! I like casting spells not studying coloured liquids!"

"Potions" The other corrected.

"Whatever."

"I've seen how lost you are during class though. Maybe I can help?"

"First of all I'm not lost! Secondly I don't need your he-"

"Friday. Library. 4:00 pm. You and me"

"Ok hold your horses! I never a-"

"It's a date then." Casually said the Ravenclaw before getting inside again. "Well the others are late, I'm calling them"

The Gryffindor just stood outside, slightly flushtered and completely speechless.

_A date?_


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys were in the library for hours. Kouyou did his best to help the blonde Gryffindor understand what he was trying to explain but to no avail. The Ravenclaw was a very good teacher Takanori had to admit. He was so patient and explained everything in a way that made sense making the smaller wonder how he put up with such a slow learner without smashing the book on his head. Then again it was Kouyou's fault for having such a distructive face. He really wanted to hear but when his eyes watched those lips moving it was like everything went silent.

"Alright one more time Taka. Who was the inventor of Doxycide?"

"Uh.... Doctor X. Cide?" The blonde attempted clearly not paying attention at all.

"Zygmunt Budge" The other boy answered and sighed. "How many times have we gone through this? Are you even paying any attention to me at all?" He asked in a low tone, his hazel eyes looked almost sad and full of dissapointment, making something inside the other break.

"Of course I am Kouyou! ...I'm sorry, I promise I won't let you down this time. Can we repeat one more time, please?" He didn't even recognise himself. When did he became a pleading baby? Oh well, the other's smile pushed all of those thoughts away.

"Alright, but this will be the last time, are we clear?"

The blonde was about to agree when a very knowing voice cut them both off.

"Asking the new guy to help you out? That's rather pathetic even for you Matsumoto."

Takanori let out a sound that Kouyou could only describe as a mix of a sigh and a low growl. The taller of the three watched as the other turned to glare at the ash blonde student.

"What do you want Akira?" He all but spat.

"Calling me by my first name? I'm flattered. Maybe you could use that memory of yours for studying, don't you think?" The guy smirked. He knew Takanori could get pissed of pretty easily with the right method and honestly he had nothing better to do at that time.

The Gryffindor was about to answer when he heared a voice from behind him.

"You're really smart Suzuki." Kouyou started as he sat up and walked towards the Slytherin. "Maybe you could use that intelligence of yours to cast the 'Episkey' healing spell on your face and fix that small problem you have, don't you think?" He said looking down at the other with a completely emotionless look making the other boil out of anger.

"Don't think you're all mighty just because you found someone to hang out with new guy." Said the other in a low tone as Takanori sat up and moved towards him.

"At least we do have someone to hang out with. Someone who didn't actually get bored of us and left."

That was a harsh one. Akira would've punched Takanori right in the face if people weren't around.  
"Don't you think for a fuckin' moment this stupid alliance of yours is going to last! As much as you want to convince yourself you belong nowhere!" Said the Slytherin with a death glare before leaving.

"What's the deal with him?" Kouyou said out loud. "And what did he mean by-" He paused when he turned around and looked at the other. The blonde was now looking down, a mix of faint pain and anger painted on his pretty face. A look that almost made the other's heart ache as he gently put his hand on the shorter's shoulder.  
"Hey, Taka what happened?"

The Ravenclaw honestly expected the other to push him away but he didn't. Instead he looked away, bitting his lower lip. "There's something I have to tell you...but promise you won't..leave"

The other looked slightly puzzled but he agreed. Whatever it was there was no way they'd stop being friends.  
"I promise"

 

 

* * *

 

  
"When I was a first year, there was a small...issue during the sorting ceremony." The boy started. He'd say this story to his family before but it was still hard for him to repeat himself. Especially when this happened in front of everyone. "When it was my turn, the hat paused for a very long time. Something that didn't happen with my classmates. I just... stood there, not knowing what to do... if I should say something. And the minutes of silence felt like centuries..." The blonde continued. His voice was low, almost scared, clearly a memory he wanted to erase from his brain, Kouyou figured.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it." Said the Ravenclaw softly, giving the other a sweet grin as he gently brought the smaller's palms into his.  Takanori looked up at him, locking their eyes together as he shook his head.

"No, I want you to know..." said the Gryffindor before taking a deep breath. "Then... then he said that he couldn't decide. Can you believe it? The sorting hat didn't know where I belonged. Said I'm equally Gryffindor and.. Slytherin."

"But, that's not really bad right? I mean you're legendary. Like, the Harry Potter of our century." The brown-haired tried but the other only shook his head again.

"No, Kouyou you don't understand. It's not something to be proud of. It's not like I was chosen for Slytherin but I made my own path on Gryffindor! The hat made it clear that I didn't.... I did not belong in any of the houses! It simply said that since it didn't matter I could just choose!" He sighed. "It was one of the saddest moments of my life."

"And yet you chose Gryffindor."

"Yes but-"

"Takanori." The taller gently cupped the other's face and lifted it so that his hazel eyes were staring right into the other's grey one's. "No matter what happened, you're here. And you are a complete Gryffindor. Don't ever have a doubt about it."

The blonde grinned slightly at that. "But still, I have the characteristics of both Gryffindor and Slytherin in every way."

"I guess you're a hybird then."

"Huh?"

"I mean it's just a theory I came across while studying about various houses. And it makes sense." He held the other's hands once again, tightly. "It's not that you don't belong anywhere Taka. The exact oposite, you belong in both houses! You're special."

That last one made the blonde's heart flutter, reflecting happiness into his beautiful eyes. That was something noone ever told him before. Not even his family. Sure Yutaka and the other Gryffindor members helped him a lot, always cheering him up and all but that was entirely different. It was like foe the first time, Takanori had found the place he truly belonged.

"Thanks Kou, it means a lot really... and it's not that bad I mean hey, at least I'm not a muggle am I right?"

"Muggle?"

"Yeah, you know muggles. Powerless creatures, with no magic. Honestly when I think about them I almost feel pitty on them." The Gryffindor almost chuckled, not realising the other's look that turned from comforting to serious, almost angry.

"Right, that's the term for humans. Though they're not that pathetic you know... I mean they have great ways to spend their free time, and their technology is amazing compared to the one wizards have, and-"

"Wow wait hold on a second. Humans? You mean-" Then realisation hit the shortered boy. His eyes widened as he harshily pulled away from the other's hold amd got up, his look now furious. "You! Y-you played me!"

"Played you? What are you talking about?"

"Now it makes sense! First you call Potion subject 'Alchemy' then you say you were 'studying about various houses' and now this! I should've figured out!"

"Figure out what exactly?"

"You're a muggleborn aren't you? Your parents aren't wizards!" The other all but yelled at the other who was now something between angry and confused.

"Well yeah, so?"

"So?! You never told me! You just used my company in order to get more acceptable around here, didn't you?"

"Takanori what the hell are you talking about? Since when having non wizard parents is a crime? And I didn't judge you for being a hybird!"

"Are you serious?! It's not the same thing! Muggleborns are very rare nowdays-"

"Yeah, just like you!"

"No! It's not 'just like me' Kouyou! I might be a little confused but I am still a pure-blood! Not a half blood and definitelly not some 'magic' accident!"

That hurt more than Kouyou would expect. Did the other really think he was an accident? The boy was so done playing good and trying to avoid an arguement that had already gone too far. Therefore he couldn't stop himself from saying:

"Well you know what? I was wrong about you! With all this hate and 'pure' blood obsession of yours I wonder why the sorting hat had a hard time at all! You are clearly one of the worst scums of Slytherin!"

_Slap_

The crushing sound of Takanori's palm against Kouyou's left cheek echoed through the library. A red mark slowly forming on the taller's pale cheek followed by a stingy feel. After a minute of complete silence, the blonde wanted to say something, to apologise maybe but the voice wouldn't come out of his throat.

The Ravenclaw in front of him slowly nodded as he grabbed his books. "I see. Don't worry, I won't bother you again." His eyes cold as ice. His voice completely unemotional as he turned to the other for one last time before leaving Takanori to his thoughts and regrets.

"Have a pure life Matsumoto"


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for coming over Yuu." Yutaka smiled brightly at the Ravenclaw who took a seat beside him on the couch. The older boy looked around. It was his first time in a common room beside his own and sure he loved the blue and calming decoration of his house but Hufflepuff wasn't bad either. The room was filled with various kinds of plants. The walls were mostly yellow with black patterns on them and the furniture made of honey-coloured wood. The atmosphere was really nice and cozy, especially since there was a certain someone there with him.

"Thank you for the invitation. Are you sure this is ok though?"

"Yup don't worry about it. And my friends and roomates are extremely kind so you have nothing to worry about, they'll all love you"

 _I only need one Hufflepuff to love me though._ The other thought but grinned gently, nodding noneoftheless.

"Oh I almost forgot!" The brunnete exclaimed. "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

Before the other could say anything, the younger male was gone. He just sighed, relaxed and made himself comfortable. The place really was cozy. So much he almost felt like taking a small nap, when-

"So you're the one Yutaka's always talking about!" A loud voice called from right behind him taking the boy by surprise. When the Ravenclaw turned around, he was met with a pair of bright violate eyes, a big smile and blonde locks framing the pale face of the owner.

"Who are you?"

The blonde gasped. "Hasn't Yuta told you about me?" The boy then frowned. "I'm Takashi! You know, his best mate?"

"Oh." The raven started. "He might've metioned something but I thought Takanori was his best mate." Stated Yuu, making the other shake his head.

"That little grumpy is his best friend. I am his best mate. You know..from our house. Get it? We're 'hufflebuds'!" Takashi exclaimed happily his bright smile returning once again. Wow. Are all Hufflepuffs so energetic and smily all the time? Nevermind that wasn't important right now, but something that the blond mentioned earlier was interesting...

"So...does Yuta talk about me... a lot?" Yuu shily managed to say, a faint pink colour forming onto his cheeks.

"Oh all. The. Time. He always talks about how handsome you are and how pretty your eyes are and how cute your smile is you know all those cheesy stuff." The other replied casually, making the heat grow bigger, spreading onto the other's face.

"Also he really likes your hair. And your butt."

The other was speechless at that. His mouth almost dropped when Yutaka returned to the room.

"Alright I'm back, I've brought the- Takashi what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Yuta. You know just having a small talk with your boyfriend, I hope you don't mind." Said the blonde, a devilish smirk on his lips as both boys near him hid their face in embarassment.

"He... he's not my- Just... stop bothering him Takas-" before he could finish, he was cut off by the taller.

"Oh crap it's half past 6 already! Tomo's gonna kill me!" Nervously exclaimed the Hufflepuff as he rushed to the door.

"See you around Yuta. You too ravenboy"  
With that the two boys were left alone again. Luckily Yuu's light chuckle breaking the awkward silence that was threatening to form.

"So..." He slightly smirked looking up at the brunette. "You like my butt huh?"

Yutaka awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Not really sure how to answer that.

"I...Uh... problem?" Inner facepalm. Not the answer he was trying to find.

The other only chuckled again, the rosy colour returning on his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip "Nope. Not at all"

"But I like your hair too! And your everything. And I swear I'm not a pervert."

"Yuta. Calm down I'd never think you're a pervert." The ravenclaw said softly pulling the other back down on the couch as he once again bit his bottom lip, his eyes wondering everywhere besides the other boy. "Actually I think you're really sweet..." They older boy said his voice so low it was almost a whisper. That's when he felt a light touch on his chin, gently making his head turn to look at the other and his black glowing orbs met Yutaka's dark brown ones. So warm and full of life. The other had never seen them up close. And they were coming closer.

"Yuu" The brunette whispered so sweetly the black-haired's heart had stopped beating. Finally he decided to relax, letting his eyelids close as his soft lips were after what felt like forever, pressed against the other's warm ones. Both pulled back after a few seconds and oppened their eyes staring at eachother for a while when the hufflepuff covered half of his face with his hand.

"I'm sorry. Oh my god I should not have-"

"No! No don't be." The other cutt him off. "I liked it."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes!" Yuu reassured him.

"Oh thank god. So um...are we.. you know..." Yutaka started and the other nodded with a smile.

"That's great!" He continued. ' _Wait, now what?_ ' The boy then thought not really sure how to keep up a conversation after that.

After a few seconds of silence the Ravenclaw realised the other's difficulty and decided to change the subject. "So, what did tou bring?"

"Oh. Right." The other smiled and moved his hand to the table. He pulled a white piece of fabric to reveal a big plate of cookies. The smell of cinamon spreading to the air as the other boy inhaled, letting out a pleased hum at the aroma.

"Well you said you wanted to try my cooking sometime and I baked these...um try one?"

The other boy nodded taking one to his hand and having a bite, his eyes immediatelly lightening up.

"Yuta these are amazing! How did you even manage to make these here?"

"Eh you know, the kitchen is pretty close and people actually trust me with these kind of stuff so, voila. Heh...Um...Do you like them?"

"I love them~! Trust me, when I tell Kou about what happened I won't forget about your cooking skills" The shorter of the two announced, recieving a happy giggle from the other.

"Why thank you. Man I still can't believe this is happening! I can't wait to tell Ta..." Yutaka cut himself off with a small sigh.

"Did Kouyou tell you what happened between them?" He asked, a sad smile on his lips.

Yuu nodded. "Took me a while to get some words out of him. He was pretty mad you know"

"Yeah, Taka was an asshole"

"That's what Kou said." He laughed softly before sighing as well. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"They better. I don't know about Kouyou but Taka's been feeling really down because of their fight. He refuses to apologise though."

"Same goes for Kou... it takes years to understand what he's thinking but I can tell he's not in the best mood."

The brunette nodded sadly at that. "It's a shame really, these two are really into eachother...well they were at least. They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess..." The ravenclaw replied when his lips formed into a smirk. "But we're cuter~"

The other only chuckled and leaned in capturing the older boy's lips once again. " _You_ are the cutest." He said before kissing the ravenclaw once again. Yuu smiled and gladly kissed back, his hands finding their way around the other's neck as he pulled himself closer.

The sweet kiss soon turned into something more messy and passionate. The raven-haired boy gently nibbling the other's lips as if asking for permission that the other was more than happy to give as he slightly opened his own mouth, letting the older boy's tongue slip inside it as both of them battled for dominance, the taste of cinamon and chocolate from the cookies they both ate earlier was still there along with eachother's even sweeter taste. Yuu had lots of relationships already and he had to admit that the other was a rather good kisser. As for the brunette, he seemed to have the time of his life for this was his first actual kiss and he didn't seem to get enough from the Ravenclaw.

When they finally pulled away from the kiss and both opened their eyes, they stared at eachother happilly, bright smiles immediately forming on their faces. Yutaka was the first to break the silence.

"Wow" He only whispered making the other boy chuckle and confirming the beggining of their most magical experience.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for keeping me company until Yuu comes" Yutaka smiled at his friend. It'd already been a week since he and the Ravenclaw got together and things were going more than great. Well, for the two of them at least. For Takanori and Kouyou still barely exchanged looks and every time the group of friends met these two would make the atmosphere incredibly awkward. And yet they were both too proud and too afraid to do anything.

The Gryffindor looked up at his friend with a look not exactly amused. "Yeah don't worry about it. Always happy to be the replacement when your boyfriend isn't around" he said jokingly making the other roll his eyes.

"Taka you know that's not true"

"I know I know... I guess I should learn to share but same goes for him" he added, with the smallest of a pout on his lips. "You're still my best friend you know".

The hufflepuff smiled and pulled his friend into a tight hug... a little too tight actually.

"Awww Taka you're like a brother to me too~" Exclaimed the brunette happilly.

"Yut-a... can't... breathe" The blonde managed and the other pulled back with an apologetic smile.

"S-sorry"

"I'm happy for you though" Takanori grinned gently. "He better take good care of you."

"I will" A very familiar voice made both boys look up. Yutaka was met with his boyfriend's genuine smile and sparkly eyes. Immediatelly the Hufflepuff sat up and threw himself into the other's arms.

"Baby~" He exclaimed happilly as he held the other tight. "I missed you" he murmured softly.

"I've missed you too precious" The raven haired replied breaking the hug only to look into the other's glowing eyes before gently capturing his lips with his own into a sweet kiss.

Takanori frowned, rolling his eyes at the sight of the two lovers. "Tch, get a room you two" he stated, making his friend pull away.

"Sorry" He smiled apologetically once again. "We should go anyway" Said the brunette as he walked away asuming his boyfriend would follow. The blonde one turned to the ravenclaw, a warning look in his eyes.

"Yuta is my best friend, and really cares about you. So I swear if you hurt him-"

"Like you hurt Kou?" The other cutt him off, catching him off guard. "Don't worry" he added, his tone cold, almost intimidating. "I won't"

Takanori didn't know what to say at that. He knew he hurt the other and he wish he hadn't but he wouldn't admit such a thing not even to Yutaka. Even more to Kouyou's childhood friend. No, he had to defend his position, his pride getting the better of him instead.

"Right..... hurt him. Not only I was lied to, I was also insulted when he knew how I hate being called a Slytherin! How do you think it felt?" The shorter boy asked feeling the anger inside of him as he recalled last time's events.

Damn that guy was getting on view's nerves. Normally he wouldn't say anything because Yutaka didn't like arguements but the Gryffindor left him no choice.

"Well he, a transfered student was yelled at, accused and was called a fuckin accident by his one new promising friend because of his parents not being what you wanted. How do you think _that_ felt?! Not to mention you slapped him."

The blonde remained silent. Being reminded of his behaviour made it clear that he over-reacted. Wow, he really was an asshole. All Kouyou ever did was comfort him and that was how he returned the favour? He sighed and looked down. "And.... where is he now?"

"Training. He plays against Slytherin next week."

Right. He forgot. The upcoming matches were Hufflepuff against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw against Slytherin.

"Yuu, come on" Yutaka called from a distance, only now realising he was alone.

"Coming" Called the other back as he followed his boyfriend.

Training huh. Perhaps if Takanori'd hurry he could see him before the period was over. Was he ready to talk to him though?.. Definitelly not. And knowing himself there's no way he'd be the one to make the first move and apologise. He just...wanted, no, needed to talk to him. Even if that'd lead to another arguement...he misses him.

 

* * *

 

  
"Alright everyone great job. Next time you meet it'll be during the match." Captain Tsuzuku announced. After both teams thanked him for the help he made his way away from the court where a tall Gryffindor was leaning against a wall, patiently waiting for him.

"You're really good at this" The boy smiled and walked up to the other who leaned close and pressed his lips against his.

"I'm trying" Tsuzuku pulled back with a gentle grin and wrapped his left arm around the blue eyed boy's waist. Koichi gladly rested his head on the raven-haired teen's shoulder as both of them left the area.

  
"Good work today" Kouyou remarked at his team-mate who nodded in appreciation. Tomo was never really the talkative person making most people wonder how he could even make it work with Takashi, the exact opposite of him. Nevertheless he made eye contact with the other Ravenclaw.

"You too." He said softly. Kouyou knew the other wouldn't easily praise someone, especially one he didn't know well and he appreciated that. The brown-haired teen was about to say something when the seeker of Slytherin approached. The fact himself made the other Ravenclaw leave as he was in no mood to socialize more, especially with an opponent.

"If you're here to laugh at my face I'm in no mood." Kouyou said casually. To his surprise the other shook his head.

"Just wanted to say that I look forward to the game."

The taller boy raised an eyebrow at that "You do?"

The ashe blonde nodded.   
"I might seem upleasant most of the times but I appreciate a good opponent. And... I heared about what happened. I'm sorry"

He added. Akira knew about Takanori's hatred towards  muggleborns and to be honest, he kinda blamed himself for it. As for Koyou, he was really taken aback by the other. He didn't expect any kindness from the one who seemed like he was his worst enemy. The hazel eyed sighed. He's already lost a good friend, maybe it was time to make one.

"Thanks um... Akira. I know we've been against eachother all this time. Maybe we should make a new start?"

The other grinned at the Ravenclaw's words. "I'd like that."

"And I'm sorry for what I said about your-"

"Please don't say it" Akira slightly chuckled bitterly, before turned serious.

"There's something you need to know though. Has Takanori ever told you about Yune?"

 

* * *

 

 

"So... this Yune was..."

"A muggleborn yes, but flawless. Everything he did was perfect. He was an excelent student, a great Quidditch player, even his hobbies could only be described as proffessional. Everyone loved him...." The slytherin hesitated for a momment "including myself."

"And Takanori..."

"Hated his guts" Akira continued.   
"You couldn't really blame him though. Everyone used Yune as an excuse to bully him, even the teachers. 'Look at your classmate Matsumoto, he's so much better at spells and his parents are not even wizards.' Or 'You should know about magical creatures long ago. Yune is doing such a good job by working hard though he's a muggleborn' and all these stuff. I remember when Yoshiatsu told him he draws better than anyone he knows. Oh Takanori was so mad and so sad. Art is maybe the best thing he's good at so with that taken away as well, he felt like he was-"

"..worthless?" Kouyou cut him off. Akira nodded slightly before he continued.

"I think me choosing Yune over him was the last drop."

"Wait. So you two were ....close?" The Ravenclaw questioned. If it weren't for the current situation and past events he would almost feel jealous.

"It was mostly one sided. He liked me but we were good friends. He wanted to confess for a long time I knew that but Yune did it first.... a few weeks later he transfered who knows where. Takanori and I are like that ever since"

The brown-haired teen frowned. Takanori was trying so hard in every way and that Yune always made him feel so... puny.  
"I had no idea.... still that doesn't change the fact that he said some pretty bad stuff..." he added, remembering what happened between them. How much the other's words pierced him.

"That's true. And knowing him he won't apologise anytime soon."

"Tell me about it."

"He might be very stubborn and won't lower his pride that easily but he has weak points." The Slytherin continued then raised his sight to look at the other. "One of them is you."

"What are you-"

"He likes you. A lot. It's painted all over his face. Plus if he didn't he wouldn't be so mad at you. He was dissapointed that's all."

Kouyou could only blink. A faint blush started appearing on his usually pale cheeks. Did the Gryffindor really had feelings for him? He could feel his face's muscles twiching, attempting to form a smile at the thought but he didn't let that happen. He looked at the shorter's dark eyes.

"Why are you helping me though? No offence but I doubt it's all just to make a new start with me."

"Well, Matsumoto has been ignoring me a lot, didn't even want me as a friend so yes, I have to admit I'll get some satisfaction myself by helping you out." The blonde didn't continue, for he noticed a small silhouette from behind Kouyou.

"Speak of the devil.."

"What?" The ravenclaw blinked and attempted to turn around but was stopped by Akira's hand on his left cheek.

"Don't look now." The Slytherin looked into the other's eyes. "You want him to return to you and everything be fine again, right?"

"Wha- yes of course I-"

"Trust me."

"What do you mean by-" but before he could finish, he felt a pair of warm lips pressing against his own. It took him a while to realise that holy shit he was kissing him. He get it now. If that would make the Gryffindor come back he was more than willing to do it. Without any more thinking Kouyou wrapped his arms around the other teen and kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Takanori reached the field it was almost empty, therefore it was easy to spot Kouyou. He made his was to where the other was sitting and- wait. Was that Akira with him? What on earth were the two of them doing together? Sure they just had a practice match but didn't they dislike eachother? Perhaps they were arguing. Then again the two boys seemed pretty calm. Maybe they made an aliance and talked about how much they hated the Gryffindor instead. The teen sighed. Whatever the case was there was no way the blonde would be able to talk to Kouyou now. Maybe he should turn back and leave...but no. He had come this far. Nothing would stop him now. 

 

Nothing except one thing apparently. Takanori suddenly stopped walking, his legs without any worning or explenation felt too heavy, his chest tight as his eyes landed on the two. He couldn't believe what he saw. Akira was kissing him. Fuckin' _kissing_ him! The Gryffindor stood still, frozen in place as seconds seemed like years. It was happening right in front of him and yet, he couldn't quite function it. Only when Kouyou wrapped his arms around the other did he fully realise this was real. The world seemed to stop spinning as the sight in front of him turned into a flash back, only with different people. Why? Why did this always have to happen to him? Why was everyone taken away like that? Especially when he was so close to making things right.... _again_. It was no use. He didn't quite know if Akira did this on purpose or not but he knew one thing for sure. It freakin' hurt. With trembling lips and eyes threatening to tear up, Takanori turned on his heel and left with quick steps and once again a broken heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright he's leaving." Akira said as he pulled away from the taller who was still a little surprised by the other's sudden tactics but that didn't stop him from turning his head to see the other walking away fast. 

 

"He seems upset" he pointed out earning a hum from the ash blonde.

 

"That means it's working." He replied. Kouyou frowned slightly to himself.

 

"Do you think he's hurt?" The brown-haired questioned, clear worry on his face.

 

"Who knows." Akira replied grabbing his broomstick.

"Come on now, I don't want to be late for potions class"

 

Kouyou sighed deeply. Perhaps he went too far. He never wanted to hurt the smaller boy though he guessed there was no going back anymore. He just grabbed his own stuff and followed the other.

 

 

* * *

 

The professor entered the class and all students sat up in order to pay respect. The man smiled genuinely. "Good afternoon everyone. Please seat down." He said and the students obayed.

 

"Now since we're ahead of schedule and you've all worked really hard until now, we might as well do something fun today. And at the end of our lesson I've got a very special surprise for you." The man smiled and took his seat as the students exchanged some looks. "Now, I believe some of you know about Amortentia?" Asked the professor, and Takashi was the first one to raise his hand.

 

"Well it's the love potion of course. The one who drinks it will a powerful infatuation or obsession towards somebody...." The blonde sighed dreamly before continuing. "Though it's nothing compared to true love~"

 

"Good thing I don't need to use such a thing." Yoshiatsu added with an air of confidence "My natural scent is everyone's love potion"

 

"Tch" Yusuke rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's statement. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but love potions don't stink." He added, earning a few giggles here and there making the other boy snort in embarassment.

 

"Yes well to be exact the amortentia's scent is different to every person according to their perception of love. Today I've brought some with me to show you..." the man started as he pulled a small bottle out of his back. The bottle was made of crystal and the liquid within had a glowing pinkish colour along with some blue here and there. "Now, some of you may inhale it but be careful, it can be very dangerous. Who wants to go first?" He asked and lots of students raised their hand excited to know how their own love smelled like. The professor hummed, his eyes traveling across the students and finally landing on a certain blonde.

 

"Matsumoto!" He called, pulling the other out of his deep thoughts that had obviously nothing to do with the lesson. "

 

"Y-yes sir!" The teen exclaimed immediatelly closing the sketchbook lying in front of him.

 

"Why don't you come first since you enjoy this class so much?" He added, his tone dead serious with a small bit of irony.

 

God this is why Takanori hated potion class so much. With a low groan he sat up and walked up to the table. As soon as he inhaled the potion his eyes slightly lit up. The scent was familiar, almost nostalgic and made his heart skip a bit. Without realising, the Gryffindor's eyes found themselves staring at Kouyou whose eyes were already pinned on the blonde.

 

"Well?" One of the students said stopping the train of thoughts. 

 

"It..." Takanori started and everyone seemed to wait for an answer. Especially Kouyou who's eyes were all but piercing him. The teen looked down, avoding any more eye contact. "It smells like old books... and butterbeer." He managed to say before quickly returning to his seat, leaving the Ravenclaw with a warm feeling in his chest, knowing well those things symbolized the two of them. He gently smiled as himself. Perhaps it was indeed time for him to just let it all go and be the first to talk.

 

"How poetic." The proffessor said in awe, not actually expecting anything from the Gryffindor. "Alright next shall be.... ah! Yusuke."

 

The young Slytherin sighed at the mention of his name. "Do I really have to?" He started but the teacher's warning look made him immediatelly sitting up. He wasn't the type to disobay anyway. The small teen inhaled deeply before his eyes widened. Oh hell no. He wasn't even going to make eye contact with any of his classmates. He only raised his head casually.

 

"I can't recognize the scent. And It's barely there anyway."

 

"That's alright, this has happened many times before. Confusion is natural. You do not pay much attention to such things after all now do you?"

 

"That's right sir. I find studying way more important." The brunette stated and cofidentally walked back to his place.

 

"Yeah, that explains why you're such a boring weirdo..." Yoshiatsu murmured to himself. Such a shame though, he was pretty curious what the other would get so he could make fun of him about it later.

 

"Alright" The man turned to look at the clock decorating the wall of the class.

 

"We still got time for one more. Who shall it be?"

 

For the third time, many students raised their hands and all but shouted in order to share their amortentia effect with the class. 

 

"How about Suzuki, sir?" Takanori loudly suggested and everyone felt silent. His mind partly wanted Kouyou to be the last one but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know his answer. Plus he was really curious to know if Akira's feelings towards the Ravenclaw were true. Of course it was hardly possible to love someone in such a sort amount of time, but for amortentia doesn't necessarilly have to do with genuine love. Just a crush would do.

 

"Not quite a bad idea." The teacher said before telling the Slytherin to approach. The ashe blonde boy glared at Takanori as he did as he was told. The student barely sniffed the potion and that was enough for realisation to hit him hard. No, it was not possible. Not after all this time. After all of his efforts... The teen's heart almost stopped beating as feelings and memories rushed through him like a wave. This couldn't be. He bit his bottom lip and tried pushing his thoughts away.

 

"Nothing.." He started as soon as he felt just a little bit calmer. "I smell nothing." The boy finished, his voice filled with cold and emptyness. Takanori looked up at the other and oh a huge part of him was happy. He knew it! He knew that asshole didn't have actual feelings for Kouyou. And yet a small part of him felt pity, seeing the nothingness into the older boy's eyes. After all.... Kouyou deserved to be loved, didn't he?

 

"Eh, that cannot be. There must be at least a something you like in general that-"

 

"I said it's nothing!" Akira all but yelled and the whole class went silent. So many different emotions were painted on his face right now it was impossible to read. Not having any more of this, the Slytherin made his way back towards his seat, not caring a bit about the looks he recieved.

 

After a moment of silence, the professor cleared his throat after throwing a quick glance at the clock once again.

 

"Alright students, and now for the surprise." He started and walked towards the door. Opening it, the man's lips turned into a big smile before turning to look back to his students, some of them excited, and others couldn't care less. After taking a few steps back, a silhouette made it's way in. Normal height, light skin and golden hair tied into a messy ponytail with the Gryffindor once again being proudly wrapped around his neck. Both Akira and Takanori seemed to agree at something for the first time in forever as both of their eyes widened in horror, their breaths caught into their throughts. There was no mistaking.

 

"Good day my old friends and classmates." He  started with a small grin. "It's been quite a long time really, but don't worry" He continued, eyes landed on the other Gryffindor who yet couldn't believe what he saw. The taller one gave him a warning smirk. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

 

Takanori was speechless. He just stood there, watching that guy exchanging hugs and handshakes with everyone who still loved the hell out of this hypocrite.

 

 

_'This just isn't my day...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooooo Yune is back. What could possibly happen now? 
> 
> If you're thinking that things will only get more complicated, you're right! XD Stay tuned for the next chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuh I'm sorry I was two days late. Anyway I hope I made it up to you with lots of events ^^"  
> .  
> Also next chapter will be on time. I promise

That was definitelly the worst day ever for Takanori. All the blonde wanted was to lie down on his bed at the dorms and relax but instead he had to face the biggest nightmare yet. Yup. Yune was put in _his_ room because _'there was an empty bed_ ' and _'it'd be good for him to be near familiar faces'._  Yes but what about those poor people? Did anyone freakin' asked them if they wanted to be around him? Takanori let out a sigh of frustration as he silently eyed the taller getting all comfortable and Yoshiatsu was gladly helping him. Of course he was. That idiot was probably eager to start asking for dating advices because yes, the black haired teen acted cool but in reality he was just that desperate. Just why did this have to happen to him on top of all? The gray eyed looked down sadly thinking about the past events. Kouyou. He needed to stab something and the teen who just re-entered his school life seemed more than a good target. Then again, at least he couldn't have Akira. Not anymore.

Wait till mister perfect finds out that the Slytherin has moved on and with someone way hotter than him. Finally, something pleasant about this whole thing. Normally he wouldn't care since he was over Akira a long time ago, but if he was miserable why should Yune be happy? An egoistic thought yes but Takanori was still human and in pain so give him a break already.

 

* * *

  
Akira made his way to the library. Generally a quiet place. Especially now that it was lunch time so he could take his time to clear his mind and relax. It all happened so fast he couldn't quite believe it. His plan with Kouyou, amortentia, Yune... _Yune_. He was back. After two years of him completely dissapearing. Why?

A small sound pulled the ash blonde out of his thoughts. It sounded...weird. Almost painful but not quite. The teen started walking towards it to investigate; his steps careful in order not to give himself away. Who knows? Maybe it's dangerous. Maybe another beast has escaped. The sound was getting more and more intense. A few more steps and the Slytherin stopped. The sight before him would probably get into his long term memory for a long time. Kouyou and Takanori's friends were... let's just say they were being very friendly with eachother. He sighed and loudly cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

The two boys pulled away from eachother, blushing deeply in embarassment. Yutaka was the first one who tried to talk but was soon cutt off by the other.

"The library is not the best place to stick your tongue into people's mouths Tanabe." He stated, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah you're right. Um.. we were just leaving." Said the brunette as he dragged his boyfriend out of there.

"Pfft he's just jealous because we-"

"Not now Yuu" The hufflepuff cutt his boyfriend off and gave the other an apologetic smiled before rushing out.

Akira rolled his eyes at the two and sat down on a desk. Again, his peace and quiet didn't last for long when he heared footsteps.

"I told you not to- oh, it's you" He said as soon as he saw Kouyou's confused face instead. The ravenclaw walked near the other and grabbed a chair.

"May I?"

When he recieved a nod, the taller sat down near Akira.

"So what's the long face for?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that my ex after vanishing for two years decided to return and fuck up my life again. Just maybe." The ash blonde suggested ironically.

"....yeah good point." The ravenclaw started "So that's Yune huh... he seems pretty popular."

"I told you. And trust me I'm not the only one whose life is fucked up after his arrival. I think you get my point."

The brown-haired nodded. "I think I do too." He stated wondering just how Takanori must feel right now.

"But nevermind that." The Slytherin added. "We play against eachother next week so I suggest we forget about those Gryffindors and think about how I'm going to beat your ass." Akira gave a smirk to his friend who seemed to return it.

"You should start praying then and it just might happen.... in your dreams."

 

* * *

 

  
It had already been a week since Yune made his appearence. And even though Akira seemed to get used to it, Takanori still couldn't comprehend the thought. He was certain for one thing though. He did not like the guy, and to his pleasant surprise he discovered that Kouyou didn't either. Apparentally they had a small arguement because of Kouyou and Akira's relationship which made Yune boil inside and oh Takanori almost felt happy. _Almost_.

  
"What are you doing here?" Kouyou's voice caught Takanori off guard. The blonde turned around to face the other and was anything but ready to have a pair of hazel brown eyes piercing his soul so hard. Stupid colourfull orbs and stupid jerk who owns them... And damn did he look good in the Quidditch uniform. Takanori shook his head in order to stop thinking that way. _Focus you idiot._

"Um.. excuse me Hogwarts is the school I'm attending. I think you do too. Oh what a coincidence." The Gryffindor replied ironically but apparentally the other would have none of that.

"You know what I mean."

"Right...um I came to watch the match just like everybody else." Takanori stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not for you of course." _Liar_.

"You're right." The taller crossed his own arms. "The storage room has the best view of any other place at the Quidditch pitch. Speak up Matsumoto, why are you actually here?"

Why indeed? The shorter didn't quite know why he found himself in there. Part of him was actually hoping Kouyou would come.

_'Because I wanted some quiet to finally talk you ass. But if you put it that way...'_

The blonde sighed. "Doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

Kouyou waited for the other to move before grabbing his broomstick.

"Takashima" The Gryffindor called as he stood at the exit of the room. When the other turned to look at him, he gave the brown-haired teen a small grin and two words before leaving.

"Good luck."

_'I'm sorry'_

 

* * *

 

 

The match started out smoothly but after some point, it became tiring. Exhausting even. It had been more than three hours yet none of the teams seemed to win as the score kept a balanced tie. The only hope for both sides seemed to be the golden snitch, which was nowhere to be found. Both Kouyou and Akira where clearly stressed for they knew it was up to them if their team would win or not.

The tention on the field seemed to expand as the students that were earlier cheering for their houses, were now holding their breaths at the sight.

"Pretty nervous, aren't we?" Yune looked down at Takanori who gave him the best 'why the hell are you talking to me?' look he could manage. Seriously the asshole knew he was irritating him and yet he always bothered him. Why couldn't he leave him alone for once? 'Calm down Takanori, don't let him get to you again. Stay cool'

"Aren't you too?"

"Not really." The taller answered. "I know my Akira will get the snitch before that amature does."

Takanori raised an eyebrow at that. His anger slowly raising inside of him and the teen wasn't sure which one of the other's sayings angered him the most but he could handle it... for now.

" _Your_ Akira? He has a boyfriend you know." He replied as much as it pained him to admit it. "And in case you forgot, it's that 'amature'.... not that something like that would bother someone like you" he murmured

"Hey it's not my fault Akira chose me over you ok? I mean it's only natural that he'd choose the best... And I see he did the same while I was missing." Yune said in an attempt to make the younger teen angry, sad even if he was lucky enough. If Akira wasn't his he could at least remind the other that he wasn't Takanori's either. His reaction though was nothing near what the taller expected. Takanori simply laughed. He laughed and turned to face Yune with a pitiful smirk.

"You actually think I still have feelings for your ex? Oh Yune, and I thought you were smart..." The blonde student's smirk widened slightly. "In the end, your IQ is as low as your personality"

Yune just stared at the shorter boy with widened eyes. His fist clenching as he huffed loudly.

"Whatever. I've got better things to do than talking with someone like you."

"Thank god." Takanori smirked and watched the other leaving. _'10 points to Matsumoto'._ The boy thought, but what about Ravenclaw? He focused on the match again. Nothing seemed different than before. His eyes traveled around the field and when they finally landed on Kouyou, he noticed something was off. The brown haired seemed to have lost control of his broomstick for he was heading straight to one of the beams "Kouyou!" The boy shouted as loud as he could and thankfully Akira was flying close enough to hear him. The Ash blonde turned around and saw Kouyou forcefully crushing on the hard surface. Losing no time, the Slytherin flew towards the falling boy's direction and managed to catch him before hitting the ground.

 

* * *

 

As one of the nurses was checking the teenager's injuries, Yuu and Takanori rushed near them followed by Yutaka.

"Is he alright?" The Ravenclaw asked worried.

"A few broken bones, but he'll be fine." The woman gave the boys a grin then carefully along with a few others helped the injured teen onto the Stretcher. Akira offered his help as well, then returned to the game. It took Kouyou a little while to realise his surroundings and what happened, since his mind was still a little blury from all the pain and blood loss. His eyes weakly opened to notice the people around him. His best friend, Yutaka, a few school nurses and...

"You." The brown-haired looked up to the Gryffindor who was staring in what seemed like relief and confusion. "This is your doing!" He spat, his eyes now burning with pure rage. God if he wasn't in such a state..

"What are you saying? Did you hit your head as well dumbass?"

"You sabotaged my broomstick. That's why you were in the equipment storage all by yourself!"

"Wha- no! I didn't-"

"Taka, is that true?" Yutaka asked his best friend.

"Of course it's not! I mean yes I was there but I would never..." The blonde cutt himself off saying the dissapointment in the brunette's eyes. "You believe me... don't you?"

"I don't know... you did read a lot about curses lately..." The hufflepuff looked down sadly. "Maybe you didn't mean to... maybe you were so sad about Akira and K-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentense!" Takanori yelled and he fuckin' felt like crying. "I am just trying to improve my scores! Come on Yuta you have to believe me!"

The hufflepuff bit his bottom lip. "I want to Taka... I really do but-"

"But you're a fuckin' liar Matsumoto! It's clear that you did this because you were jealous and miserable!" Yuu finally stood up and talked, grabbing the shorter man by the shirt. "I should just kill you right now!"

"Yuu no!" Yutaka tried to pull his furious boyfriend away from the Gryffindor.

"Stop." All it took was Kouyou's voice to make the other let go of his grip. And everyone turn their look at him. "It's not worth it."

"Kouyou really I-" Takanori tried but was again cutt off by the other's cold voice.

"Save it." The ravenclaw gave him a deadly glare and Takanori was sure he felt something break inside of him all over again.

"Don't ever talk to me again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it seems that I originally posted the non edited version of it so here you go...again XD  
> Also I was actually planning to put a big part of this to the next chapter but I guess it's a lot better this way.  
> Thanks for your feedback~ ❤

And there he thought things couldn't possibly get any worse. Takanori just wanted to crawl into a hole and dissapear forever. It's not like anyone would miss him anyway. Seriously what was wrong with everyone?! Not only he had to deal with the pain in the ass called Yune, he was accused of hurting Kouyou and not even his best friend seemed to believe him. Fuck he felt tears of rage threatening to roll down... _'Nope. Don't you fuckin' dare, you're a man!'_ He said to himself. Yes, a very lonely unfortunate miserable man.  
A knock on the door of the dorm room pulled the teen out of his thoughts. With a sigh he stood up.

"Come in"

He called and the door opened to reveal a slim figure in black and yellow and Takanori couldn't help but frown.

"Why are you here Yuta?"

"To check if you're ok.." The taller teen approached him.

"I'm fine. You can leave. How did you even get in?"

"Yoshiatsu..."

"Tch. That traitor."

"Look I.." The brunette sighed and despite the other's unwelcoming look, he sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "I thought for a while and.. I'm sorry.  believe you."

"You do?"

The hufflepuff noded. "Physically hurting someone you care about for revenge? That's not like you." He offered his friend a small grin. "Plus, I can't do without my best friend."

"Glad you figured it out, you dumbass" Takanori returned the smile. At least Yuta was still there for him. So if he had to go through hell, having the hufflepuff by his side was more than enough.

"So hey, it's Slytherin vs Gryffindor this afternoon. Are you going to support your house?"

"I am having a hard time to support my mind right now. But don't worry, I'll come see you tommorow whoever the winner is."

"Fair enough." The brunette smiled brightly and a comfortable silence filled the room. That until the Gryffindor just had to ask a question that was begging to escape his lips.

"Did you visit Kouyou?" He finally asked, trying not to sound too worried but his eyes could easily betray him.

"Didn't _you_?"

"At this point he hates me more than ever, so obviously not. I might not be in the best mood but I still value my life."

"Oh. Well he's fine. According to the nurse he'll be fully recovered by tommorow night so I assume he'll get back to his classes in a few days."

"I see." The blonde nodded. That idiot might've hurt him a lot lately but it was a relief he was alright. Even though he was still worried as hell about his state. He couldn't help it and he hated himself for that...among many other things.

"So you'll talk to him when he's out?"

"What?" Takanori looked up at Yutaka as he was too busy thinking to actually hear what the other was saying.

"Kouyou. You'll go talk to him when he's out right?"

"Hell no. The bastard said he doesn't want me to talk to him ever again so I'll be agentleman and do as he asked." He huffed recieving a head shake from the other teen.

"Good lord Taka, aren't you tired of suffering yet?"

"Hey it's not my fault! I tried to talk to him ok? He just... wouldn't let me, in a way."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Exactly what I did before he arrived in this school. Life goes on with or without Shima."

 

* * *

 

 

"How are you feeling?" Akira sat beside Kouyou who just woke up a few minutes ago.

"Like my left arm and shoulder crushed into a wall and turned into pieces...but other than that I'm fine I guess." Kouyou answered ironically before giving his friend a weak smile. ' _Also I'm kinda freaked out from the fact that my crush tried to kill me. Just normal everyday stuff.'_

"Right. Now tell me, what the hell happened to you?"

"You think I know myself? All I know is that I suddenly lost control and almost fell from 100 meters height... Thank god you were there to save my ass."

"Well, you have to thank Matsumoto for that. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be on time."

The ravenclaw blinked at that. Did he even hear him well? Takanori saved him? It doesn't make sense.

"But... no. This is all his fault. He sabodaged my broomstick."

Thr ash blonde gave the other a confused look. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was mad at me? I mean I saw him in the equipment room before the game." The taller said.

"And what where you doing there?"

"To get my things obviously. He probably even knew I'd be there too."

' _Yeah_.' Akira thought ' _he probably did_..'

"Kouyou, I know Matsumoto. He might.. have some flaws and yes he speaks more than he should at times but he's not like that. He would never do that, not even to his worst enemy. Especially to you..."

Silence. The taller didn't know what to think. And also, to be honest he really hoped what Akira said was true. Perhaps he jumped into conclutions too soon. Because of the shock, maybe. He sighed. Whatever the case was he still needed some time to think and from his silence, Akira could tell there was no answer. Not yet at least.

"Anyway, I have to go. I've got another match to win soon."

"Right. Against Gryffindor?"

"Correct. And also may I remind you that last time we beated you as promised." The teen smirked.

"Right. Only because I was out." The other replied and earned a small chuckle.

"Sure keep saying that to yourself." The Slytherin grinned down at the other as he stood up and walked out. "See you around loser."

 

* * *

 

 

"Well look who's come to see the match today" Said Yoshiatsu with a cocky smirk on his rosy lips.  
"I thought mister perfect student wasn't into Quidditch."

The brunette huffed at that.  
"Let me inform you that I'm here to support my house because unlike you I don't only care about myself."

"I guess you're right. There's noone quite like me." The raven haired's smirk grew even wider making Yusuke basically furious.

"You're unbelievable."

"I know. I've been told quite a lot."

"Sorry to say that but your mother doesn't count." Said the shorter who seemed to be getting the upper hand in the situation.

Yoshiatsu was about to reply, when he heared one of his teammates calling him.

"Well I have to go." He started and leaned down so that his face was close to the shorter teen's that seemed to grow a pinkish colour across it and Yoshiatsu might or might not have thout it was adorable.

"Wish me luck?"

"Go to hell" The slytherin replied, pushing the taller's head away with his hand.

"Good enough." The teen shruged and rushed to his team. Only when he was pretty far did the brunette let his lips form a gentle grin and say:

"Good luck"

 

* * *

 

 

Takanori was lying on his bed. The night was quiet and peaceful, the many layers of cotton wrapped around him comfortable as ever. And yet there was one thing. He couldn't sleep. It was way past midnight and all the blonde managed to do was stare at the ceiling. Normally it would be a nice view but considering it was pitch black he couldn't see shit. Many thoughts filled his head. To be exact, there were countless thoughts all having to do with one person. One stupid irritating person that had come into his life and wouldn't leave him in peace ever since. And yet, he didn't really want that peace. Not anymore. Not only the fact that the Ravenclaw blamed him for what happened to him was irritating, Takanori just had to worry about the jerk as well. What if he was still in pain? What if the medicine wouldn't work or what if he was just feeling lonely.

'Like you are not lonely, dumbass.'

After about a dozen more pointless conversations with himself, the blonde had enough of it. He stood up from the bed, grabbed his wand and exited the dorms as quietly as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit" Kouyou mutured and thankfully he was alone in the hospital wing. The pain that was a few hours ago sufferable jad now become unbearable. So much that even his head was aching horribly due to his injury there was no way he'd be able to sleep. Well, at least pain means the healing potion is working but he really wished he could skip that part.  
At the end of the day though, he had to be realistic. Pain wasn't the only thing that kepting from resting. No... it was more like his brain had finally started functioning again and decided to overwork.

'He would never do that, not even to his worst enemy. Especially to you...'

Akira's words were echoing in his mind, over and over again. Seriously how had things even come to this? Ah right. The 'muggleborn' incident. It seemed so stupid. It had already been a month and he and Takanori weren't talking to eachother because of something so stupid. It was true, words could hurt more than actions even though he wasn't quite sure what pained him the most right now. The ravenclaw closed his eyes again trying to process everything once again when he heared something. A faint sound from a distance but wait. It was getting louder and louder until it was clear.

'Footsteps.' The teen thought. It was probably the nurse coming to check up on him. Quickly he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. When the sound of footsteps stopped, Kouyou could tell that the person was standing near him and to be honest, part of him was scared. Could you really blame him? He was alone (until now) in a dark room at late night after all. All it took was the sound of a voice. A deep gentle voice he didn't expect at all but had to admit that he'd missed it.

"You look like a mess." Takanori spoke quietly as he was staring down at the 'sleeping' figure in front of him and Kouyou had to stop himself from thanking him.

The shorter of the two smiled sadly looking at the other's injury but his eyes soon made their way to his face.

"A beautiful mess that is.." Because hell did he have to look so damn good even in such a state?

"How did we even come to this Kou?... It all started out so well." The blonde sighed.

"You were always an idiot...well not really but you're stupid enough to believe I would ever...uughh." He covered his face with his hands. That was embarassing even though the other couldn't hear him. Or so he thought.

"What am I even doing here? Why do I give a damn about you? Why..." ' _why do I love you?'_ Yup, there was no denying it anymore. Takanori freakin' loved the bastard and there was nothing he could do about it.

The teen shook his head. He knew it was not worth it really. And he knew that Kouyou didn't want to hear him ever again so he could at least say what he wanted to say even if the other was asleep.

"Just... get well.... please" He finally whispered.

Good thing the ravenclaw was very good at hiding his emotions and at least looking like he was calm otherwise he wouldn't be able to still easily pretend to be asleep after all of those things the other had say.

Even the unbreakable Kouyou though had to use all of his strength and willpower in order not to respond when he felt a pair of soft warm lips against his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning. The hospital wing was quiet filled with soft light. The injured ravenclaw slowly opened his eyelids, waking up from his peaceful slumber. Last night was such a painful experience but he was glad he got to sleep. Kouyou sat up and looked around him. Yup, morning had come but what time was it really? The brown-haired didn't know nor really cared. It's not like he had something to do really. Thankfully his arm felt a lot better so the potion was worth the pain. With a soft sigh escaping his lips, the teen lied back down, eyes staring at the ceiling before his other arm covered them. He remembered something happened last night, and whatever that was it somehow helped him sleep. What was it though?

_'You were always an idiot'_

Takanori's voice suddenly popped into his mind like a flash. The teen narrowed his eyebrows, trying to force himself to remember what was that all about.

_'Just get well... please'_

Takanori. The Gryffindor was...there. He'd come to visit him he was sure of that. Kouyou tried hard to make his brain work. What else did he say? And then it hit him. The Ravenclaw lowered his arm from covering his eyes and brought his fingers to his mouth, gently touching his lips. The hazel brown orbs almost glowed as the rest of his eyes became wide. They, _kissed_. For real. The memory of the kiss felt nice and the boy couldn't help but smile to himself. A smile that suddenly faded. Wait a minute. Why would he of all people visit him in the middle of the night, say a few sweet words and then kiss him? That was simply not possible. Especially after their last arguement. After how badly he'd treated the blonde...No, it must've been a dream. It was too much to be true.Too _good_ to be true.

And yes it felt so real that Kouyou could almost still feel the other's lips on his own. Sighing once again, the teen closed his eyes and turned to the pillow. Maybe it was all an effect of the potion... no big deal. Then why did he feel so ...disapointed? Well now he had all the time in the world to think.

 

* * *

 

 _'What the hell did you do Takanori?!'_ The teen thought to himself. This wasn't some damn fairy tale and yet he just had to lean down and come in contact with those damn lips. And the worst part? They felt so freakin' good the Gryffindor wished he could erase that memory...then again, part of him didn't.

"Uuugh you idiot!" Takanori said out loud to himself just the moment Yutaka sat at the bench next to him.

"What did I do? I just got here." The Hufflepuff frowned making the other's eyes roll.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you."

"Ah I see...." Yutaka started and give his friend an understanding nod. "You are nuts."

That earned him a smack on the back of his head.

"Will you shut it? I was just...thinking."

"Out loud?"

"Yes out loud is there a problem with that?"

Pause. The other blinked before shrugging. "Nah, I do it all the time."

"So today's match'll be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff am I right?"

"Ah yes. The two greatest houses" Yutaka smiled. "Just... don't tell Yuu I said that" He pleaded earning a low chuckle from his friend.

"No worries. I doubt he wants to talk to me anyway" Takanori smiled sadly, noticing the other looking at his knees at that.

"How are things between you two, really?"

"Good. Pretty good. I mean we kinda had a little arguement earlier but nothing too serious."

"Oh. What about?" The other asked.

"You and Kouyou...."

The blonde made a grimance the other couldn't exactly get. "Great. I'm guessing your sweetheart hates my guts?"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just over-protective and pretty mad because of what happened to Kouyou."

"But I didn't do it!" Takanori all but yelled. Yes he wasn't flawless but people blaming him for something he didn't do really got in his nerves.

"I know I know. And once we get some proof it'll be just like before." Yutaka reassured him but the shorter only shook his head.

"What did I tell you last night?"

"Night?"

"Time! Last time." ' _Shit_ ' "I've tried enough already and I'm done trying to make that jerk listen to me. As for your boyfriend, no offence but I don't give a shit about what he thinks of me either. And don't give me that look!" He finished, pointing at the other's sad face.

"Mr. Matsumoto."

A deep voice came from behind the two boys who turned around only to meet with the principal's face who seemed nothing near happy. What did he want?

"Uh... yes sir?"

"I've been informed that you left the dormitary and wondered around during the night."

Takanori had to mask his surprise at that point. What the hell? How did the information spread? The blonde decided not to overthink it right now as to focus on his poker face.

"Pft why would I do that? I don't even like this place during the day" The student replied as casual as possible. "Whoever told you so was lying."

"I have reasons to believe you're the one lying here young man. I shall remove 50 points from Gryffindor and considering you're a senior and should know better, you'll be grounded for the rest of the day, and tommorow as well."

"What?! That's complete horseshit." Takanori exclaimed. His friend was playing against his house today for crying out loud! Not to mention a certain jerk would be out tommorow...

"Watch that mouth if you don't want to spend your Sunday the same way! Now go back to your dorms."

With a low groan the teen stood up and made his way to the Gryffindor tower after throwing an apologetic look to Yutaka.

 

* * *

 

  
"Shit!" The blonde yelled while throwing his pillow across the room in rage. Just why did everything had to turn out like that? If Karma is a bitch then it's a really lazy one because it felt like bad things were only happening to him. Just who told the principal? It couldn't be Kouyou he was sleeping like a fuckin' princess. A nurse maybe? Another teacher? Probably. Clearly someone the principal trusts. _'Tch. Assholes_ '. Finally he gave up arguing with the situation and let himself collapse on what five minutes ago could actually be considered his bed.

"Meditating?" A voice came from above him and the blonde made a painful grimance as he let out a loud groan.

"Yune, I swear I am in no mood to argue, but I had a long week so do me a favour and go jump into the void." He finished.

"As you wish." The other blond flashed a devilish grin. "Enjoy your detention mr. Night walker" Said Yune as he grabbed his coat and turned to leave.  
"Wait how did you..." It took the shorter Gryffindor a few seconds to realise and oh Yune was so dead! The teen stood up and snapped at his roomate.

"You! You where the one who did it! I swear when I'm done with you-"

"I did it? Which one?" The other added throwing a final smirk as he walked out of the dorm room.

"Have fun Matsumoto."

 

* * *

 

"Well look at that, the nerd is here." Yoshiatsu smirked down at the once again irritated Slytherin.

"And so is the dumbass" The brunette replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's your point?"

"My point is you're not into sports and last time you claimed you where here only to 'support' your house which by the way we beat the crap out of." The blue eyed stated, slowly taking a few steps closer while talking until his face was almost too close to the other's. "So tell me mr. perfect, what's your excuse for today's match~?"

The shorter blinked a few times, his cheeks slowly heating up at the sudden closeness. "Maybe I decided I'm into sports now..." He said, trying really hard to hide his embarassment. "Or maybe I really want to see you losing"

"Too bad you won't."

"You wanna bet asshole?"

"I'm listening~"

"If Hufflepuff wins the match today you won't bother me for a whole week." The Slytherin smirked. "What's wrong? Are we scared?"

"Hell no! And deal. Now if we win," The taller narrowed his eyebrows. He had to think of something. Something good. After a few seconds, Yoshiatsu's full lips formed a devilish grin.

"You'll go on a date with me!" He stated in thriamph and god the other's expression was priceless. Widened eyes, crimson cheeks, he could really get used to that.

"...h-huh?"

 

 

* * *

 

  
Yutaka had finally finished wearing his Quidditch suit. Today was the final match and he was more excited than worried. He always enjoyed playing to the fullest so he was very rarely stressed. He didn't even care about winning or not, something of course he'd never tell his team otherwise he'd be hanged for that he was sure. What pulled the brunette out of his thoughts was a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind. Such a pleasant surprise. Knowing exactly who it was, the Hufflepuff turned around and a bright smile formed onto his lips as his eyes were met with his favourite black pearls. Almost immediatelly lips smashed together, hands wrapping tight around bodies in a sweet passionate kiss that broke only when the need for air was too great.

"You're here." Yutaka said softly.

"Of course I'm here silly." The other replied, a sweet smile on his well shaped lips. "I wouldn't lose the chance to watch my little champion beating the crap out of everyone." He added, earning a chuckle from the other, so sweet that Yuu's heart skipped a beat once again.

"Thanks love. You really are the best." The hufflepuff said, full of affection as warm fingers gently brushed the older's soft cheeks.

"Damn right I am!" Yuu announced, a confident grin playing on his face. "And you deserve the best so yeah you're welcome."

With that added Yutaka couldn't help but laugh once again. His boyfriend was simply one of a kind in so many levels. His looks, his voice, his extraordinary attitute and his big heart. The hufflepuff was in love with everything about him. For him, the other was perfect inside and out.  
Unable to contain his big illuminating smile, his mocha brown eyes pierced the other's gently before he let his mouth out of control.

"I love you."

Yutaka said so softly it was barely hearable and yet it echoed like drums through Yuu's head whose heart couldn't help but beat at least three times faster than usual. His boyfriend just said the 'L' word to him! The raven-haired couldn't believe it and at the same time he wasn't sure how to respond. Therefore he found himself cupping the other's cheeks and pulling him close for another kiss. Smiling into the gesture, Yutaka responded but only for a little as he pulled away.

"Uh..I better go" He said softly while brushing the back of his neck embarassed, earning a small chuckle from the raven-haired.

"See you after you've won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter is back~  
> Well only like two people read this story but it doesn't matter. You guys deserve an update. Thank you for your support~ ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Yutaka started falling into desperation. He'd searched every floor, every corner, every hall of the castle but he still couldn't find his boyfriend. After last night's victory, the ravenclaw seemed to have disappeared and did not attend the after-party to celebrate either. The younger started panicking. But when he thought all hope was lost he spotted a familiar tall figure across the hallway.

 

"Kouyou!" The brunette shouted to get the other's attention as he ran towards him.

 

"Hi Yutaka" The ravenclaw offered a gentle smile that was immediately returned.

 

"Ah, I see you've gotten out of the hospital room. Are you feeling ok?" The shorter of the two asked, receiving a nod.

 

"I'm good as new, don't worry about it."

 

"Oh that's great." Yutaka smiled once again, a smile that didn't actually stay there for long as he started playing with his fingers nervously. "Um...do you know where Yuu is? I can't find him anywhere and...well I was kinda worried." The Hufflepuff admitted.

 

"Oh...Yuu is um, not feeling that well. So he decided to stay in for today." The other replied, not failing to notice the hints of sadness on the other's usually happy face.

 

The brunette nodded. "I see. Thanks Kouyou. When you see him please tell him to take good care of himself.." The teen's voice trailed off. Even though he was relieved that the other was safe, he couldn't deny his disappointment that he couldn't see him.

 

"You can count on me." The taller smiled, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "By the way, do you know where Takanori is?" Now it was the other's turn to ask. "I...need to talk to him about something"

 

"Well my friend, I'm afraid you're as lucky as I am." The boy smiled bitterly. "He's in detention until since yesterday and is not allowed to leave the dormitary." He explained with a frown, not only couldn't he find his boyfriend, he wasn't even allowed to see his best friend. "Turns out he was seen leaving the dorms during forbidden hours two days ago."

 

Kouyou had to stop himself from showing any emotions when listening to that. Thankfully, being the opposite of expressive was a routine of his so he didn't have a hard time hiding his surprise...or the grin that threatened to form on his lips.

 

_'So it was not a dream after all'_

 

* * *

 

 

"Would you look who's all alone in the empty zone" Yoshiatsu heard a familiar voice talking to him. Deciding to ignore it, he rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side only to meet the owner of the voice as his sky blue eyes met a pair of dark green ones. Ignoring his beating heart, the young Gryffindor sighed.

 

"Are you here to brag about Gryffindor loosing?"

 

"Maybe~" Yusuke replied, a cocky grin on his lips. Seeing the usually over-confident teen admitting his own and the team's defeat was really something not one could experience every day. Too bad it wasn't as amusing as he thought it'd be.. especially since his mind couldn't stop bringing up the other's proposal if he was to win the bet.

 

"Well go on with that and leave. I won't bother you, just as promised" The black-haired student said, the tone in his voice not chainging the slightest as he warped his scarf firmly around his neck. Though the next words that came out of the other's mouth was not what he expected.

 

"I also wanted to congratulate you." The Slytherin admited, making the other eye him both surprised and confused. He decided to explain. "It was a fair match yesterday. Even though you barely lost, you weren't all that bad." He grinned, glad to see the other joining him at that.

 

"Not all that bad?" Yoshiatsu huffed proudly. "I believe the words you meant to say was truly amazing~" He said, and even though the other was glad he managed to brighten the mood he couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes. 

 

"Yeah, a truly amazing jerk." The shorter boy pointed.

 

"Still amazing."

 

"Well," Yusuke started. "If you're that amazing perhaps you could help me out.. I'm visiting my family next week so I was hoping to get them a little something from Honeydukes tommorow.." He said a little softer than intended, not escaping the smirk that immeditelly formed on the other's full rosy lips.

 

"Are _you_ asking me out on a date~?" The Gryffindor asked as an amused glint played on his bright eyes and Yusuke wasn't sure if he wanted to stare at the blue orbs or slap the guy to stop looking at him like that.

 

"Picking candy is not considered a date you jerk!" The brunette defended himself, hoping the heat on his face wasn't too obvious. "Besides you lost the bet so no."

 

"And what about _your_ part of the bet?" Yoshiatsu raised an eyebrow, the cocky smirk never leaving his lips.

 

The other shrugged. "You're not bothering me, you're helping me. So what do you say?"

 

The taller boy's smirk turned into the brightest smile, not even wasting a second as he excitedly responded.

 

"It's a non-date then!"

 

* * *

 

 

Takanori was lying on the bed of his room for some time now. Unable to see and talk to anyone except from his roomates (aka Yoshiatsu who was always wondering around or the bastard who made his life a living hell) ha had literally done anything in order to kill time. Sketching, reading books, even studying for crying out loud! That's how bored he was. And now, all there was left for him to do was lie down and stare at the ceiling, that to his dissapointment, always stayed the same. The blonde thought he was losing all his sanity, his mind traveling to every recent event and having him more confused and angry than ever. What did Yune mean when he said 'Which one' when he was asked if he was the one who did it? Was he reffering to destroying the boy's life or there were actually more things he was guilty of?

The young wizard forced his mind to stop running over everything for a moment. It was obvious that Yune still had a thing for Akira.. Was he the one behind Kouyou's accident? To get him out of the way and make Takanori suffer, now that's definitelly something he would do. The teen growled at the thoughts. That son of a bitch! Not only did he make a mess out of everyone, he made sure nobody would believe Takanori who on top of that was locked up in his own room for wanting to make sure the tall jerk was alive!

"Everything's just so fuckin' overwhelming" The blonde told himself, just the moment when one of his roomates walked in. He turned around to look at the other and a mixed feeling of annoyance and relief washed passed him.

 

"Oh good, it's the moron not the asshole" He added with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Hello to you too Taka." The taller answered, not even a bit shaken by the offensive statement. Making his way to his bed, Yoshiatsu collapsed on top of it as a pleased sigh left his (slightly grinning) lips. Something the other did not miss, especially considering how bored he was until now.

 

"Why are you so damn happy?" Takanori asked and the other couldn't hold his laughter.

 

"Just because you're miserable that doesn't mean everyone is too."

 

Deciding to ignore the truth that was forced towards him, the Gryffindor continued. "Is it because of the Quidditch match? Did we win?"

 

"Nah, we lost." The other replied, the joyfull tone never leaving his voice, making the shorter boy raise an eyebrow as he let out another joyful sigh before explaining. "I've got a date~"

 

"That was it? You're allover...literally everyone all the time but it never make you act stupid...er"

 

"This is different" Yoshiatsu defended the situation. "I'm actually seeing something seriously for once."

 

"Yeah right. And I'm actually a natural blonde" The other teen joked, clearly not taking the other seriously.

 

Yoshiatsu huffed "I get it ok? You're jealous because you're sitting here while your ravenclaw is out there, probably making out with a Slytherin- Aooww" He was cut off by a pillow forcefully hitting his face. A furious blonde standing in the direction where it came from.

 

"And you're lucky the day is almost over because otherwise I swear I'd find a way to kill more than just my time in here!"

 

* * *

 

The brunette Hufflepuff had spend most of his day into his dormitary. What was there for him to do anyway? His best friend was in detention, his boyfriend was sick and most of his house friends were either busy or missing. Christmas was approaching so many of them were already home with their families. As for Kouyou, he had Akira to hang out so Yutaka didn't feel like leaving him alone. Especially since he wasn't in the mood to do much anyway. It was thanks to Takashi that he was forced out of the dormitary and dragged down for dinner. He didn't have an appetite but the other left him no option so eventually he followed along.

 

His meal was more boring and difficult than he hoped. Even Takashi spent most of the time talking about his boyfriend with some other housemates, only paying attention to the shorter to make sure he was eating. The brunette was more than glad when it was time to return to the dorms. At least he could spend the rest of his time sleeping.. Or that's what he thought, for when he exited the main hall, the first thing he came across (or first person) was no other than Yuu. The Hufflepuff's eyes immediately brightening as he rushed to the ravenclaw with a smile, wrapping his arms around the shorter as soon as he reached him.

 

"Baby!" He exclaimed happily, pulling away from the hug to look into the onyx orbs he missed more than he thought he would in such a short amount of time. Then procceeded to put his hand gently on top of the other's forhead to check his temperature.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling any better?" He asked, genuinely worried. The ravenclaw reassured him everything was fine.

 

"I just felt a little..tired that's all." Yuu said softly and with that he was pulled into another hug. The raven appreciated the geastures, and the other's worry really made him feel uneasy but he pulled out of the hug nonetheless. "Yutaka listen... I was thinking and" he looked into the youngers eyes that glowed brighter than the sun, waiting for him to continue like an impation puppy. The young man sighed. "I think we need some space." He finally said, putting it like that in order not to hurt his feelings too much.

 

Silence. The Hufflepuff's smile steadily dropped. "I don't understand.. what are you-"

 

"I think we're moving too fast Yuta. _You_ are moving too fast and honestly..I'm just not ready for this." The other cut him off.

 

"But... I don't understand. Did I do something?" Yutaka asked in confusion as saddness slowly started taking over him. "Because if I did I'm sorry I won't do it again..just tell me what's wrong please." He tried reaching to gently warp his palms around Yuu's, holding his hands steadily as he offered him a warm grin. "I love you"

 

The ravenclaw harshly pulled his hands back at that. "That's the problem Yutaka. You....saying this but you don't know what you're talking about."

 

"I _do_ know. Yuu this is how I feel. I-"

 

"No it's not!" The older snapped. "We...we barely know eachother for two weeks! And I.. I don't.."

 

"That's ok sweetheart." Yutaka understanded, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest knowing the other didn't feel the same. "I can wait. You don't have to push it..a-and I won't mention it."

 

"No." The raven sighed in furstration. The other being extra nice to him didn't help the situation at all. Yuu liked everything up until now. He always liked messing around and having a good time.. Messing around never hurt him, never created intense feelings...it kept him safe. He knew how bad a heartbreak was. He knew how much a relationship could hurt..and now that Yutaka had said those words to him? Words that made him feel more, like he used to do once.. The damage was done. And Yuu was not going to let the situation get out of control again. He was not going back there.. Looking at the other straight in the eye, the ravenclaw masked his emotions, his face appearing cold and stoic, like he couldn't feel a thing. Like he couldn't feel the other's desperate -on the verge of tears- eyes silently pleading him to stay.

 

"I'm breaking up with you Yutaka. That's final." With that being said, the raven left the place and the other standing there completely frozen.

 

It took a few seconds for the realisation to actually kick in and before he knew it, the Hufflepuff was tearing his eyes out, fighting to suppress his sobs in order to not draw any attention.

There was definitelly no way he could sleep tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, long time no see right? Yeah I didn't expect to actually continue this story either but would you look at that I suddenly had inspiration to do it X"D (It's been a year since I last paid attention to this so if you're new please bare with my lame writting on the previous chapters ^^"  
> -  
> Anyway, tell me your thoughts about this chapter~


End file.
